Pork Animation Studios
Pork Animation Studios is a New York City-based worldwide animated television production studio owned by Shurikedia, a subsidiary of Cartoonverse Worldwide. History Pork Animation Studios was co-founded by Jim Jinkins and David Campbell in 2007 to acquire the TV licensing rights from Shuriken School for three more seasons, under a partnership with Decode Entertainment and Halifax Film. In November of 2007, Xilam and Zinkia Entertainment announced that the more than 85 additional episodes of the Shuriken School will premiere for the first time on December 22, 2007, to win Shuriken School in an even more powerful broadcast, like Jim Jinkins wanted to compete with big references to make audiences about the new television industry. Jim Jinkins knows what Shuriken School also does with the bodies of the TV productions created by Cartoon Pizza, being concealed in the series. When the series continued, Nicole Duboc and Glenn Leopold decided to be the executive producers of the additional episodes of Shuriken School, while Jinkins asked Campbell to also be an executive co-producer. The new episodes of the Shuriken School also include new characters (including Pogo, Mysterio, Hot Dog Man, Evil Katana and Multiverse), new models, new weapons and new adventures. In January 2008, Pork Animation Studios aired Shuriken School on Cartoon Network as part of the block Cartoonverse World, on CBS as part of Kewlopolis , in CBC Television, and in Teletoon. In June 2008, Pork Animation Studios announced that it intends to partner with Tinseltown Toons and The LEGO Group to begin adapting Bionicle: The Legend Reborn together in a television series originally animated for 2010, also created by Jim Jinkins, which joins with the crew rest of David Campbell and Shuriken School, to help produce the newest animation in all PAL regions. The Jojo's Circus team break, along with the rest of the Shuriken School team, began working on the newest projects, starting with BabyFirstTV: The Series (2008). In September, the rest of the Shuriken School crew saw their most important series officially end their career on February 13, 2009, as Cartoonverse World on Cartoon Network ended their career. Baby Jake, the original successor to the Shuriken School series, will be co-produced in partnership with Decode Entertainment and JAM Media, along with another in production, known as [Ninja Squad ], which would also be transmitted Cartoon Network originally during that same year. Pork Animation Studios was dedicated to co-producing products derived from the franchise Shuriken School, along with Rank: The Series, which lasted until 2014, when Pork Animation Studios closed. During the seven years of Pork Animation Studios, the nine animated TV productions of Pork Animation Studios were produced. Productions *''Shuriken School'' (2006-2009) *''BabyFirst TV: The Series'' (2008-2010) *''Baby Jake'' (2009-2012) *''The Ninja Squad'' (2009-2013) *''The Broonstocks'' (2010) *''Bionicle: The Legend Reborn'' (2010) *''Detective Mania'' (2011-2014) *''Spies vs. Spies'' (2012-2014) *''Rango: The Series'' (2011-2013) See also *Shuriken School Productions *Cartoonverse Worldwide Category:American animation studios Category:Companies based in Nashville, Tennessee Category:Television production companies of the United States Category:Media companies established in 2001 Category:Media companies disestablished in 2015 Category:2001 establishments in New York (state) Category:2001 disestablishments in New York (state) Category:Shuriken School Category:Pork Animation Studios Category:Cartoon Pizza Category:Animation services